


I hate being orderly, okay?

by UnknownDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Porn, Consentual Sex, F/M, Fem!Harry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, One Shot, Porn, Sexual Content, Short Story, Started with a plot but turned into porn oops, Teacher-Student Relationship, girl!Harry, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDream/pseuds/UnknownDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Potter finds herself in the questioning shadow of one certain potions professor who's questioning turns into comfort and then.....?<br/>Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate being orderly, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically written on my phone, wasn't feeling any of the fanfics I was reading so I popped this baby out. Hope you like it, certainly made me warm while writing it. (If you know what I mean)
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or writing mistakes, only looked it over once.
> 
> Characters belong to J.K.Rowling from her series Harry Potter

"LET ME GO SEVERUS SNAPE," Harley yanked her arm out of Snapes grip and furiously made her way to the door-- gaze locked and ready to bust it down with her fists till she bled if she had to. "Harley," Snapes tone first condinsending then soft, "Why do you run?"  
  
Her fists tightened and she dug her finger nails into her palm. She continued towards the door, too blinded by anger to rationally reply but before she could get out, Snape wandlessly closed it shut and locked it. She stopped in her tracks and scrunched her face, jaw set and hard by the rage she felt. Her body turned around to glare at Snape still standing by his desk.  
  
"Open. The. Door." She demanded, but Snape simply blinked. "Why don't you tell me why Miss Potter." Snape took a step forward. "Tell me why you can't stand the sight of order. Of things being organized and clean?" He stepped forward again, "why decimate the carefully arranged spectrums of my classroom to satisfy your own unique... Problem?" His gaze locked onto hers as he grew closer and closer. She felt her body crumble before her as Snapes words slapped her in the face. "How do you know about my dislike of organization? I haven't told anyone."  
  
Snape was right in front of her now so she stepped back and hit the door behind her. He lifted his hand to her face and she flinched at the coolness of his fingers as they touched her chin. He pulled her head up until her gaze focused onto his. "Because Harley, no one watches you like I do."  
  
Harley was lost in the vastness of his dark eyes, looking at her in such a way-- she didn't know what to do.  
  
Her body sagged then, and she sighed; looking downwards she stared at the floor and tears flickered in her eyes. Snapes hand fell and he crossed his arms. "Tell me why."  
  
Harley continued to stare at the ground between Snapes feet. "I don't like organization..." She paused and debated whether to continue confessing her problems. Sighing, she continued. "Organization was what was used as a punishment by my aunt." Harley looked up to Snape who was still looking at her. "When things are perfect... Symmetrical... Clean and beyond imperfection... I can't stand it." Harley felt a tear drop fall from her left eye. "I destroyed your organization because I couldn't handle it." Her lip started to quiver and her voice cracked towards the end of her speech so she went silent afterwards.  
  
Snape looked upon her shaking form as understanding washed over him. His hand automatically went to wipe the tear away but he stopped right before touching it.  
  
"That teardrop ruins the symmetry on your face just like that godforsaken scar on your forehead..." His eyes burned into Harleys. "And now you're imperfect. It's quite becoming."  
  
Harley felt her heart thump as she felt a well of tears build in her eyes. And as they fell she squatted and covered her eyes with her hands. She was overcome by gratitude. She was grateful that Snape didn't judge her negatively for her faults-- and accepted them for what they were. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and peeked through her fingers to see that Snape had knelt down beside her.  
  
His warm hand lulled her in as she blindly reached her arms out to pull Snape in a hug. His body was suddenly very tense, but she grabbed around his waist and bunched her hands into his robes. Her face cried into his chest. About a minute later she felt his arms wrap around her body. They knelt there in a hug until snapes leg gave out and he fell on his bottom, gravity pulling Harley forward and she fell into his lap.  
  
Suddenly embarrassed she muttered, "s..sorry," and unwrapped her arms from around his waist and grabbed his shoulders. She leaned back to look at Snapes face to find it flushed red and full of embarrassment. An emotion Harley has never before seen on Snape. It made her blush as well.  
  
They were both silent, simply looking at one another. Harleys eyes kept shifting to his lips wanting to kiss them-- and soon Snape was glancing down to hers as well. He licked his lips and Harleys vision blurred at the sight. Her head was filled with a mantra of 'I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you.'  
  
It seemed to work because it looked as if his lips were getting closer and closer... Her eyes widened when she realized why as Snapes mouth enveloped hers with a kiss. Soft at first but hunger drove them to harden it. Snape brought one hand to the back of her head to pull her forward, the other on the back of her neck to steady her. Harleys hands clenched his robes for dear life.  
  
Snapes tongue darted into her mouth and Harley couldn't stop the groan from escaping her mouth. Snapes hand responded by grabbing harder.  
  
Snape sucked her tongue and she back to him. She moved her body to straddle Snapes lap and felt a hardness on her lower region.  
  
When she put pressure on it, Snape groaned and released his grip from her hair to grab her waist. He continued to smother her mouth with skillful kisses as he pushed her hips back and forth across his groin. The folds of her lower body obliged by caressing his clothed shaft with a warmth uncanny to anything else.  
  
Harley felt so hot, she couldn't help groaning aloud, "God, I want you inside me."  
  
Snapes replied with a moan and began by lifting her off his lap so she was on her back on the floor. He positioned himself between her thighs and looked her in the eyes with a face so full of emotion it seemed unrecognizable.  
  
Responsibility called as Snape quickly questioned Harley. "Are you sure?" But she simply inclined her head up and down.  
  
"Yesss, please gods yes."  
  
Snape leaned forward while his hands grabbed the top of her skirt and panties. He pulled them down and threw them to the side. He spread her legs further and looked at her exposed privates.  
  
His gaze was foggy but he muttered "beautiful" before thrusting a finger in.  
  
Harley yelped at the intrusion but quickly moaned at the immediate pleasure she felt as he curled his finger onto her inner walls. "Oh god," she leaned her head back and Snape took that moment to plant a kiss on her neck while inserting a second finger.  
  
Harley felt her inner walls stretch from Snapes fingers as he added a third finger. She was suddenly growing impatient and started bucking her hips. "Severuss'," she elongated the 's,' "I want you inside me."  
  
Snape withdrew his fingers and brought his mouth to her ear. "Severus, hm?" His hot breath in her ear made Harleys clit throb. She heard Severus rustle with his clothing to release his erection.  
  
Severus brought his face to Harleys and stared into her dilated pupils and bringing the tip of his throbbing member to her heated entrance below, he muttered, "shall I call you Harley?" And thrust in.  
  
She gasped and swung her head back. Snape sheathed himself fully into her and moved his hips slowly back and forth for her to get used to his size. He watched her expression go from pain and soon to pleasure. She began rocking her hips, and he took that as a sign that he could start thrusting.  
  
He pulled out slowly and penetrated slowly at first, but once hearing Harley breathe "faster," he quickened his pace so that he was thrusting hard enough to make the slapping sound of the room reverberate methodically. His breathing grew ragged as his member received the friction he'd been desiring for a very long time. Harley was in a mind numbing ecstasy and couldn't even hear her own thoughts except for the occasional reminder to breathe. They both moaned to each pleasure, and Harley screamed when Severus managed to find her g-spot. He adjusted the angle of his hips to keep hitting that spot over and over again until Harley was a drooling mess underneath him.  
  
He felt an explosion of heat erupt from inside her body as his hard member was drowning in her cum while he kept thrusting. Some liquid from her orgasm escaped her body but it just reinforced as lubricant for Severus. His grip found its way to her hips and he began holding on until scratches could be seen, but she didn't seem to notice as she was still riding out her orgasm.  
  
"I'm close," Severus grunted as his thrusts grew more sporadic as he felt the pressure building in his groin. He leaned forward and kissed Harley passionately before thrusting fully into before releasing his load into her. He groaned throughout his whole orgasm and slowly thrusted to milk it all out. Severus collapsed onto her with his shaft still embedded into her body and they turned into a panting mess on the floor as they regained their strength.  
  
Severus brought his face into the crevice of her neck and speckled her neck with kisses.  
  
Harleys heavy breathing finally slowed down enough to joke; "That was bloody brilliant," she smiled from ear to ear. Severus brought his lips up to hers and gave her a small peck. "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT! Sorry for the short length, I'm really tired and ready to hit the hay. 
> 
> If you could please comment below with reviews or critiques I would appreciate it, so I can work on becoming a better writer!


End file.
